After all this TIME
by Gomez Lili
Summary: Zaya Story! Maya is back after 5 years of not contacting none of her friends since the graduation. But now what happen when she suddenly shows up at the Tipton Hotel? What happens when Zack sees her? But, something change at the Tipton Hotel, London was now the owner of the Tipton. Why? Where are Cody, Bailey and Maddie after all this time? Are they living at the Tipton too?
1. Maya's Back after all this time

**After all this time**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Theme: **Maya came back after all this time to the Tipton Hotel. 

Not a great meeting Part one.

* * *

It was another great day living at the Tipton Hotel. Zack, Cody, London and Maddie are living on the Hotel all together now. But Bailey is only staying on the hotel temporarily because of the university. It was great to see all the crew back together on the Tipton Hotel all grown up.

It was just great! Well let's talk about the crew! You most be asking the following questions: how they are doing? are they going to the university or are they already in it? Do they have already jobs? Do they have already wives or husbands? New friends? How is their new life back at the Tipton Hotel? Stuff like that but let's began from...Maddie!

Maddie the old candy girl now have two jobs, but surprisingly she still loves to be the candy girl so that's why one of her jobs still is the candy cashier of the hotel but something change, what was that? what change? you must ask but anyway I will tell you what changed; Maddie's dream came true and now her other job is being an actress-singer at the Tipton Hotel. She got accepted from High School Musical home-coming movie because of London.

London let it go, because she knew that she wasn't meant to be a singer and anyway that wasn't her passion so she give the chance to Maddie after all, Maddie as been a good friend to her so why not uh?

Now, Bailey is studying on Boston university with Cody. Zack finish the university before them and he get a job as a new bodyguard of London but it was just temporally, he just needed the money. London actually didn't need a Bodyguard but she give him the job anyway just to be a good friend, after all Zack have been also a good friend to her. Actually he was like a brother to her and so it was Cody and Maddie, she was like her older sister. She loved to have them all by her side all together as good best friends. Like old times.

London was now the owner of the Tipton Hotel.

* * *

Everything was great. They were all happy living on the Hotel and meeting new people. Having a lot of fun, making Parties, but most of all having good times.

But suddenly something unexpected happened.

Maya show up at the Tipton Hotel. Why she was there? She was in the lobby holding her 2 suitcases with her hands. Zack was walking around the lobby talking over the phone when he saw somebody who looked familiar to him; he saw Maya, his ex girlfriend was standing there looking at him with an innocent smile. "I gotta go, call you back" he said over the phone and hung up the phone. He stare at Maya confused for a moment. They were just a few feet away from each other.

"After all this time...now you are back?" Zack asked looking at Maya. Zack was shocked to see her because he thought that he will never see her again, he thought that she forgot about him and move on, he thought that she was just another ex girlfriend from high school that just wanted to have fun and then break up and start over with another man but this time to make a true, lasting, serious relationship with the other one.

All does memories that they had together pass through his mind, yeah does good memories that suddenly turn into his worst nightmare of his life when he realized that it was all a trap and she decided to run away from him the day they graduated. He was so confused, and he asked over and over again why she was here? to break his heart again? because if she didn't love him, why she would come back to him? Why she would just show up like this like if nothing happen?

Zack walked over to her to see her clearer. She drop her suitcases to the floor and look at him with a 'I am sorry' face. "Hi?" She said with a little smile.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked while looking at her serious. Zack had to admit that he was angry, sad and confused at the same time. He didn't know how to look at her anymore so he just kept looking at her serious. She sighs and look back at him and said with a weak voice "I came back to see you, I realize that...that wasn't my dream job and that...I love you..." Maya quietly said.

"It took you 5 years to realize that?" He asked now feeling just angry with her. "Don't be angry with me please, I just need to explain..."

"At least you could have call...Maya" He said as he sighs and walks towards the elevator. Maya look down and took back her suitcases, yeah she was on the Tipton hotel and _yes _to be honest she did felt bad for what she did to him on a past. She now realized how much she have broken him and that's just break's her heart too. "If he only knew why I did what I did..." Maya whispered to herself.

* * *

"Ma'am are you going to register?"

"Oh yes please..." She didn't look at the man who was asking her but as soon she turn around to see him, she cried out in happiness "Mister Moseby!" She hug him. Moseby hug her back but still confused because at the first look he didn't recognize her but as soon they pull away to look each other clearer, he happily smiled knowing now who she was.

"Oh Maya, I haven't seen you for wow a lot of time, It's have been like five years right?"

"And you still working for the Tipton Hotel?" She said excited. "Oh yeah, I couldn't just throw away everything because I got married. So I decided to come back but now I don't work for Wilfred Tipton now I just work for London Tipton and I am less stressful of losing my job like before, I mean she is like my daughter and I get to decided things too for the Tipton Hotel"

"Oh WOW I didn't know that and that you already get married with Emma uh? Is she here?" She asked with a smile. "No, She is in the university teaching"

"Oh great"

"Well Maya, would you like to register in here?" He asked. "Oh of course yeah sure"

They walked to the register spot and she asked "So, What happen to Wilfred Tipton?"

Moseby look down and let a sad sigh. She looked at him now worried because of his expression.

* * *

In the other side of the hotel. London opens the door of Zack's Hotel room and closed it hard. Zack was on the couch and he look at her surprised to see her angry. I mean she is a girl that most of the time is happy. "Bad day at work?" He asked and She said to him "I can't take it anymore! Is too much work! I want to quit Zack" She said and he drop his mouth on the floor. "What? No, you can't. Come here, let's talk about it" He said and she sat down beside him in the couch. "What happen? Why you suddenly want to quit?"

"This isn't who I am...This isn't what I wanted to be. This is what my father wanted me to be..."She said as she started crying in his chest. He rub her back and said "I had a bad day too"

She look at him and clean her tears "Why? Did you quit your job too? or Did you get fired?" She asked. "No, London you are my boss remember? but wait?... Did you already quit?" Zack look down to her confused and worried.

"Not actually...but I will do it. But anyway what happen? Why you had a bad day today?" She asked concern but at the same time trying to change the subject. "Maya is back and she is staying in the Hotel Tipton or at least I think that she is staying in here..."

"After all this time, she is back?" She asked shocked. "Yeah and she also told me that she still love me...I am so confused and angry" He confess. "Will you guys will talk about it?"

"What? no...I mean she broke my heart. But anyways I don't know...I just still can't believe that she is back" He said with a sigh. London look at him and said "Well, she has to have a good reason for coming back to you, don't you think? You guys need to talk about things again, you don't have to get back together with her if you don't want but talk to her and find what is happening..."

Zack look at London and said "I don't know...but maybe you are right"

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I hope that you like this new Zaya! story that I made. Please review it will mean a lot to me if you guys tell me what you think. Have a great day you guys! Thanks for reading! Oh and I am still working on my other story called **Stuck in the forest**, and I am finishing the next chapter so hopefully soon in this week I will upload the next chapter of **stuck in the forest** story and the next video. Oh and before I forget again lol I am also making a video for this story it will be like a series of **After all this time**, it will be upload in Youtube and I will tell you more about it when I finish the video and upload it on Youtube! For more information leave me a PM or review me. Thanks!**_

_**Take Care -Gomez Lili-**_


	2. London quit her job at the Tipton Hotel

**After all this time**

* * *

**Author note: **_Hey guys sorry for the late update, I been busy but what matter now is that I update the story! I hope you guys enjoy reading it and please let me know what you guys think about this chapter it will make me happy and it will give me more excitement to keep updating this story for you guys._

* * *

**Chapter 2: **London quit from her Job/ London and Maya talk/ Maya ask for a job at the Tipton

* * *

"So, this is your hotel room Maya...is been a pleasure to see you back. London, Zack and Cody are still living at the hotel Tipton oh and so is Bailey, just if you want to say hi to them" Moseby said with a smile and Maya look at him "Thanks, mr. Moseby for everything, I guess I will see you at the lobby if I need you?" She look at him with a kind smile.

"Yeah, you know where to find me kid, have a nice day and enjoy your room" Moseby said as he walked away from her; heading back to the elevator. Maya open's her hotel room with her card key and enter. As soon she entered to the room she look after her phone who was in her jeans pocket and call somebody "Hi, baby I just wanted to let you know that I finally arrived to Boston and as soon I can I will go back for you in New York ok?...I miss you call me anytime you want...ok, love you ba-bye! and Don't get in trouble"

* * *

On the other-side of the Hotel with Zack and London "Well Zack I will tell Mr. Moseby that I will quit ok? so see you around" London said as she stands up from the couch kiss his cheek and walk towards the door. After London was gone, Zack cellphone rang. He took It and answer "Hey baby how are you?"

* * *

On the other side of the Hotel was London walking towards the elevator when she saw Bailey with Cody "Oh hey guys you came back!" She hugged them and pull away "Did you like your vacation on the virgin Islands?" London asked happy to see them back. "Of course! It was amazing going on a vacation like that! Thanks for the gift London" Bailey said "Yeah, thanks it was great, I even get a sun burn look my back" Cody turn around and raise up a little his shirt so her could see his sun-burned back. "Ouchi! That most hurt uh?"

He put down back his T-shirt and turn to see her "You know I was paralyzed on the Hotel room for a few days, because I couldn't move because of the sun burn but hey I didn't waste anytime and I drank Piña-Colada all the day while Bailey was having fun in the beach. But now I can walk but still it hurts raising my hands" London chuckle about that. "I thought that you were always carrying sun cream protection with you"

"That day we forget it and left it in the hotel and that was the day we all burn out, but at least I got a little more tanned color and well Cody he just look's..."

"Red?" London asked trying to not smile. "Don't make fun of me, that's what happens when you are white as a paper and get sun. I hope I don't get skin cancer...omg what we were thinking! Why we left our sun cream protection back in the Hotel?!" Now Cody was panicking so London change the subject.

"So tell me, now you guys will be staying at the Tipton or just visiting?"

"We will be staying here for now...Now we are just going to visit My mom and Zack and tell them that I'm here" Cody said and London said "There's Zack but Carrie hasn't arrived yet, anyways I need to hurry. I am happy that you had a great vacation you guys deserve it" She says as she began to walk back towards the elevator.

"Bye!"

* * *

"Moseby, I quit! you take the job for me!...If you want"

"What? What happen? You were doing just fine" Moseby asked shocked of her.

"Come on Moseby you know that this isn't my thing and anyways you always wanted to be the boss in here, so do you take it or not?"

"Well London is that what you want, I can't stop you so It will be my pleasure to accept your offer. But talk to me I am concern. I mean if you want I can help you find another job that you would actually like" Moseby now offered.

"Thanks mister Moseby but I am an adult, a women who should make her own decision and journeys my herself don't you think?"

"You are right...Sorry, is that for me you will always be that little girl, I saw for the first time and took care of you. But you know that if you need anything I am in here London and thanks again" He had so many emotions right now, I mean after all this years of taking care of London now she said that to him. He had to accept it; It was the reality. She is a grown women and she can make her own business if she wants she is capable of anything.

"Thanks to you mister Moseby for understanding, I will go now on walk so..."

"Have a great day London" He said with a caring smile. "Bye" When London walked out the Tipton Hotel someone follow her and stop her by holding her arm. London turn to see the person who stop her. "Hey London" Maya said with a little smile. "Maya...is great..." London didn't finish the sentence and asked to Maya "What are you doing here after all this time of none communication and said to Zack that you love him?"

"His broken inside I know" Maya said and London cross her arms. "I mean I know what I did to him. I was young and stupid but then I realize that he was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I just thought in that moment that he wouldn't last for me...because he was a womanizer. I just didn't want to get hurt"

London look at her with a face "Maya, he is not a womanizer and if he was that was before he met you I mean he stop being it since he met you Maya he loved you and now he is hurt and broken...and anyway it took you 5 years to realize that you make a mistake and that you love him and that there's no other man like him in Africa or around the world? You know what sorry but I gotta go, I have no time for this. You hurt all of us when you left...sorry maybe we can talk another time but now I am not in a good mode" London said to Maya and sighs and walked away from her. Maya couldn't help but feel bad of herself.

"I just want another chance" Maya whisper to herself as she sees London walking away.

Maya sighs and walked back inside the hotel.

* * *

At the Lobby.

"Hey Moseby, I guess that you are the only one that have met me gratefully and happily..."

"Oh don't you worry...I know they will talk to you back soon or later. Just give them time that's all they want" Moseby said as he looked to his work computer. "Moseby, I am looking for a job. Can you let me know if there is a chance for me to work in here please?"

He look at her and smile "I will let you know as soon I finish this job. Ok?" and then he look back at his computer. She smiles and says "Thanks Mister Moseby"

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I hope that you like this chapter. Please review it will mean a lot to me and tell me what you think. Only with your reviews I know that I have to stay updating the stories. ;) Have a great day you guys! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Take Care -Gomez Lili-**_


	3. So It's a date?

**After all this time**

* * *

**Author Note:** Hey guys sorry for the long wait again, I just wanted to make it great and easy to read the next chapter and to do that I needed time and imagination lol Otherwise I been busy too so again sorry for the long wait. I just hope you like the chapter 3 of After all this time. Leave your thoughts on a review please, that will mean a lot and omg I can believe I already have all this positive great reviews for you I am like so happy to read them and see what you guys think and it means a lot to me like a I said before so thank you so much for reading my story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Today's theme will be:** So it's a date?

* * *

**(Past) 5 years and one week before.**

Maya was at her cabin alone. She didn't let no one to enter to her cabin even Allison who was her cabin roommate. Zack knocked on her door but she didn't answer it, he came to do the same five times but it didn't work. She still didn't open the door. Maya just locked herself on her cabin. She was holding a pillow in the bed and she had a phone in her hand and she was crying while looking at it. Allison came and knock on the door again for her to unlock it. But Maya didn't open it. Maya was trying her best to hold her tears to walk out but she couldn't.

Zack talked to Cody and Bailey to know if they can do something about it because it was worrying him seeing Maya like this. She is never been like this before. Bailey and Cody walked over Maya's cabin door and knock on it several times. "Maya is me Bailey can I come in I want to know what's going on...are you okay?"

Maya didn't answer she just kept looking at her cellphone who was in her hand; she was somehow scared. Hours had passed and Maya didn't want to open the door.

Zack was so worried and desperate to know what was going on that he had to run over London's cabin room. He knock on London's door. "A second please!" She yelled but he couldn't wait no more so he anyway opened the door and found her reading a book. "Are you reading a book?" Zack asked surprised at the moment. "Look I need to graduate from high school. And what happen that you couldn't wait a second outside?" London said as she closed her book and look at him curious and worried.

"It's Maya, she still lock on her cabin and I am worried...London I don't want to lose her. I try everything and anyone to open that door and take her out and talk to someone but nor she even respond or open the door and that is not normal. London you are my only chance at this. Please help me. Help her to talk; for me please, I mean since this morning she's been locked and she haven't eaten or nothing nobody have heard a sound from her cabin..." Zack said almost fainting.

London stood up from her bed and hold Zack from falling "Don't faint everything will be okay, I will talk to her just stay calm and try to not faint...Drink a little water"

"Thanks, I need water" He said and London chuckle and walked towards Maya Cabin and open her door with her car key.

London enter to the room and found Maya sleeping while holding her phone and embracing a pillow. She could tell that Maya was crying all day by the look that she had on her face. London walked towards her and hug her. "What ever it is. Maya is okay; It's going to be okay" but then she murmured "No...it's not going to be okay..."

* * *

**(Present) With Maya in her hotel room talking over the phone**

_"Mom, when are you coming back to get me?"_

"Soon I promise I just need to fix something, look I know that you miss me and I miss you too but I made a mistake in a past well, I have made many mistakes in life but this I can't live with this one that I did a couple of years..." She was about to say but the little girl cut her off by asking.

_"I am not one of your mistakes right?"_

"No, you just where unexpected not a mistake because I love you!" Maya was saying but then she got interrupt again but now it was because of someone knocking at her hotel room door.

"I gotta go sweet heart, I love you! I call you later!" Maya said when she heard that someone knocked on her door and she hang up.

* * *

She open's the door and found Zack standing there. "Oh hi Zack..." She says kind of nervous. "Look Maya, I know you want to talk about things and I pretend to not care but I can't sleep and it's because of you...what if we grab some food and talk about things out of the Hotel in private"

"So it's like a date?" Maya asked with a little innocent smile. He took a step back and said "No. Sorry but don't get too excited, I only want to talk with you to get over with ...So tonight at 8? I will be waiting for you on the early pizzeria that is on Boston"

"Why in a pizzeria?"

"Because I in the mode of eating pizza and what now you don't like pizza that used to be your favorite?" He asked trying to hold his broken anger. "No but you still remember? and it's okay...It just that in a pizzeria was our first date" Maya said with a little smile on her face. Zack sighs now remembering that he slip that out "Look, I just felt like pizza and I forgot that our first date was on a pizzeria..." He said and left her. That was rude of him but he could stand no more and look at her with that smile of her that make him feel like old days in Seven Seas high school. And now she was the one who felt broken.

"How he could forget that? it was our first date" She asked to herself feeling heartbroken. "If I only haven't waited for that long maybe just maybe this would have go better...anyway at least he remember my favorite food" She whisper to herself and little smile again and sighs.

Zack did remember that the first date that he had with Maya was on a pizzeria but he didn't want to show it so he pretend to not remember.

* * *

**At London's penthouse**

"So what happen?" London asked as she stood up from her couch and walked towards him who was on the hallway of her room.

"I ask her out" Zack said and London got excited and start jumping up and down while clapping "So now everything is back to normal! YAY! Now I can talk to her and hang out with my bff again!"

"Wait London, stop dreaming...I didn't ask her ask her out, like on a date...Sorry but I asked her out to just talk in private about things to get over with. And maybe just maybe if the talking get's interesting we will eat something...But don't get too excited, I know that you miss her, believe me I know but I'm still heart-broken sorry and I don't want to get with her so she could pretend to love me and break up with me again..." Zack said looking at London in the eyes with I am sorry face.

"Okay...whatever you say but you know only time can tell and maybe she didn't pretend to love you because I can tell that she didn't pretend and if she did pretend to love you she is a heck of an actor uh?" She said looking at him with a little smile, he walk over to her and hug her. "Yeah forgetting about Maya being a heck of an actress with me; I will say the same thing London, only time can tell...I just hope that she got a good and considerable explanation, it's been a long time and I just don't think I will feel like a felt before with her again...but hey like you said 'only time can tell' and that scare's me a lot"

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I hope that you like this chapter. Please review it will mean a lot to me and tell me what you think. Only with your reviews I know that I have to stay updating the stories. ;) Have a great day you guys! Thanks for reading! oh and guys thanks for the advice I will be working on them I promise! Tell me if you need me to edit this chapter for better understanding please.**_

_**Take Care -Gomez Lili-**_


	4. Date didn't go as expected

**After all this time**

* * *

**Author note: **_Sorry guys for taking so long to update I been so busy! Hope you forgive me. Anyway I made this a pretty long chapter for your entertain and hope you like what you read. Maya gets to reveal some secrets. Want to know? Read below and tell me what you think later. Love you guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Date didn't go as expected.

* * *

**At London penthouse.**

Zack was getting dressed and his hands were kind of shaking. His mind were cover with lot of thoughts but then someone call his name.

"Zack?"

"What?" He said as he buttoned his shirt while looking at the big mirror of her room. "Relax, stop shaking like a...a...monkey" She was the kind of girl who didn't think fast to make a simple comment.

"I'm not shaking. Am I shaking?" He asked with a nervous voice. "Yes and sweating...eww" She said with a disgust as she gave him a napkin.

He clean himself in seconds and London just look at him still with the disgusted face. "If I was you, I take a shower again"

"There's no time to take another shower London" He look at her with a face.

"Dude, you still have one and a half hour, you shower in 5 minutes and there's an advantage you will smell better than now for sure" She laughs and he didn't know what to think. "That was an insult right?" He asked confused maybe he was a little dumb too like his friend.

"Don't know maybe..." She was confused too. "Well, you win cause I don't want to smell bad like old days. I'm a change clean man now" He said as he took off his shirt again and go to the bathroom. She took the shirt with a stick and throw it over the window. "I buy you another shirt so don't worry"

"What? Why?" Zack cried out over the bathroom confused while bathing himself. "Oh nothing concentrate on whatever your doing"

"Man! That was my favorite shirt London why did you threw it away?" He asked while putting another shirt. "Because it stink! Now get ready is almost time and stop crying about it" London said as she handed him the jacket.

* * *

After Zack was all dress up he walked to the exit door and suddenly froze and asked "Should I stay or should I go London? I'm I doing the right thing... right? I mean, If I go there will be trouble for sure and if I don't there will be double...So please tell me, should I stay or should I go now?"

"Zack its your decision not mine" London said with her arms crossed.

"Come on let me know, I don't know what to think anymore...I mean look at me I'm so dress up? She will think other things... and I don't know even what clothes even fit me?"

"Well if the clothes is what is bugging you change the shirt to another one and done..." London suggested.

"No, there's no time for that. Hmm but maybe its good to keep her waiting" He little smile at that thought. She kick him on the shoulder "No, you would not make her wait for you when you are already done! Now go there and show that you are a change man! And tell that momma that daddy's back for more fun! Ok no but tell her how much she is missing" She laughed. "Why you laugh about that?" Zack asked confused. "Because she is really not missing anything"

"Well, London that's why because you only see me as a friend but to other girls I am the hottest" He smirk and she roll her eyes. "Go!"

"Ok but at least let me change the shirt" Zack said as he run towards the bedroom. "Omg, your worst than women. I'm the one suppose to spend hours and hours trying to know what to wear not you. Man only have to put some t-shirt and pants and finite!" She kept complaining and less than a second...

"I'm ready!" He kiss her check and walked away. She chase him and told him. "Zack, remember try to listen to her and hear all what she got to say and her explanations later you speak ok? Don't be stupid" London warn him.

"Ok, I got it bye!"

* * *

_Zack what are you doing are you really going on a date with her after all she's done? After she broke your heart? But maybe she changed...But if she didn't change there is only 1% of possibilities that tells that she changed. Anyway she has to have a good explanation for coming back after all this time...I need to find out! But Zack don't fall in love with her again like before, you dumbass! Okay sorry for hurting myself I'm not a dumb ass I just have style. _

He smirk to himself. _Omg I'm talking to myself am I going crazy!? Zack focus you are already at the door. Ok lets do this!_

_Wait Zack! What are you doing? This is too weird you can't pick her up in at her door like old days. She is no longer your girlfriend so be casual and tell her that you will wait for her in the pizzeria. Ok that's what I'm going to do._

Zack texted Maya and told her that he was going to wait for her in the pizzeria.

* * *

Maya looked at her cellphone and smiled.

Omg!_ He still have my phone number so that means something right Maya? Like what? Like he still cares for me ...Ok Maya don't make high expectations just for this. Put yourself together and lets go and meet Zack. Omg why am I talking to my self? Ok Stop little voice of my head and focus. As everything could go right, everything can go wrong too so don't be to happy about this._

* * *

Maya walked over to the pizzeria and saw Zack already on a table. At first sight she smiled but then control her self and kept it cool. Trying to not smile at all cause it would of be inappropriate.

She sat on the other side of the table. "Here are your drinks" The waitress said as she putted the drinks to the table and walked away. Zack looked at Maya with a pretty serious face that made her feel nervous and anxious about it so she took a drink to calm her shaking voice that was about to appear and relax more. Zack did the same and then asked.

"Why you came back Maya? Besides that you somehow fell in love with me again after all this years" Zack said rolling his eyes not believing what she told him on the lobby.

"First Zack. I had always loved you I never stop loving you" She said with a really serious telling the truth face. He chuckles and roll his eyes. "Then why did you broke up with me to go around the world when you could have done that with me. But no you decided to take a job in Africa and you couldn't contact me at all. After all I tried to do to make a distance relationship work but you didn't wanted it to work. You just didn't want to know nothing about me when you took off of the Seven Seas High School. And when I tried to contact you in Africa somehow you were with another man and that's why you left me. How that work by the way?"

"I broke up with him but I got another boyfriend because it passed a year and I thought that you move on with your life too!" She said trying to not cry. "Well Maya, you fixed your heart pretty fast but after the break up I didn't dated for 3 years and this past two years I decided to date once again cause I had to convince my self that you wouldn't come back ... I moved on like you did just the next year after you left me in fact I have a girlfriend" Zack said trying to stay with a serious face. He lied about one thing there but didn't tell her. Maya heart broke and she explode and tell him everything.

"Zack I was gone for good...I thought that I was the only one in love in or relationship and that it would of never last. I had to make a decision and look for someone that..." She was saying but he cut her off. "That will really love you and take care of you for the rest of your life Maya? Well guess what? I was ready for all that because I actually loved you. I was in love with you Maya but that vanish now"

"You don't understand I had a child Zack!" Maya yelled to him. He was chocked and all he could answer was "What?"

"Back when I still lived in New York I gave birth to Sasha...I was just a kid Zack. After a year my mom gave me a favor to take care of my daughter while I finish high school and study to gave my baby food on her table... I knew that you didn't have the brain back then to deal with a child that wasn't even yours."

" I was too much to handle Zack and I knew that you weren't ready cause we were just seniors from high school...I leaved you for good but that doesn't mean that I stop loving you and that I move on..."

"Where you even in Africa?" Zack asked with his arm across his chest. His voice was shaking. She looked down and then said "No, I was never in Africa. I was at home taking care of my baby and that year I decided to look for an older man that had a job and that could actually love me and take responsibility. But it all went wrong cause I couldn't stop thinking about you Zack cause I still loved you not him and he realized that and left me cause he wanted someone that loved him back too. I'm sorry Zack for lying to you all this time"

Zack stand up from his chair fast and said angrily "And how can I be sure that this is not another of your big lies Maya?"

She stand up and showed him her baby picture. He felt apart. His eyes were watery and his voice shaky. Zack just couldn't take it no more. It was too much for one day so without saying nothing he left.

She couldn't believe him and she just stood there and cry.

* * *

_What? How could this be true!? How could I never realize it before! Why she do this to me? I don't know what to think anymore. _

Zack was so confused that he didn't want to think about what just Maya said. He wanted to forget it before he go insane. She was right about something: it would of be too much for him back then. And if now its too much lost information and reasons for him now, more would of be before. But he was so angry to even realize the facts but he was more angry about something in particular. He called London.

**"Wow that was fast! Did your date with Maya is over?" London asked impress. **

**"Yes is over and for good..." He told her with an clearly upset voice. "You sound upset what happen?"**

**"Where are you? I can't talk about it over the phone you wouldn't believe me" **

**"Well...I'm on..." She was thinking of saying something but he cut her off guessing. **

**"On the mall again?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes... but I just wanted to look the new stuff. Besides I didn't waste a penny you should be proud of that. Anyway I'm on my way to the park you can see me there if you want"**

**"I meet you there then bye" Zack hung up the phone.**

* * *

**At the park with London.**

"Hey London" He kiss her cheek and then sat on the grass behind of tree. "So, what happen? Oh but before look what I got for you" She smiled and gave him the bag. "Oh and you didn't bought nothing on the mall uh?" He chuckles but took the bag. "Oh my bran new old shirt!"

"Yes and guess something...It doesn't stink like the old one" She laughed and he roll his eyes and said "I wish I could insult you but I can't because you bring my shirt back. I guess I should thank you" He smiled but then she asked "So, tell me how did it go?"

After telling her all that Maya as confess to him, her mouth drop to the floor. "Are you serious? Oh my God. But Zack that's a good thing now you know the real reason why she had to run away from you" London said.

"She left me London. To look for another man in other words a more mature man. That had a future and a good stable job. She is the immature one. First for not telling me at the beginning and second of all for thinking that I wasn't mature enough to handle the truth and to take care of her and her child even if it wasn't mine. But no she waited to try other mans to realize that they didn't loved her like I did..." He took a breath and look down.

"But like she has no choice and she need someone to help her financially with her kid she came back to me. For money and she is expecting to love her back again. London I was her last choice in the paper. She doesn't love me...she pretended to love the other mans for money and how will I expect from her now? Knowing that she could do the same with me" He finish saying.

"Zack but what if she came because she really love you and not for the money. Its ok to think like it was for the money at first but it doesn't had to be like that. Maybe you got her confession the wrong way. So stop thinking so negative."

"Why she had to came back when I was ready to forget everything about her and move on with my life?...London I know that we are now adults and everything but I really want to know if she really loves me. Remember that time back in high school when you pretended to be my girlfriend?"

"Ugh you kidding me right? I don't want to ruin my reputation again Zack" London look at him in disgust. "Come on last time you did good in your acting and you just need to pretend its not big deal. Please do it for me"

"And anyway how will you know if Maya actually loves you? By pretending to be my boyfriend"

"Easy, she will be jealous and she will try to win me back but if she doesn't love me she will easily look for another man to hunt" Zack said with a smile. "Sometimes you act just like a child but ok I will try to help you but with one condition."

"Anything"

"No kissing. I don't want to puke in front of anyone and less in public"

"Deal London." He shakes her hand. "Anyway you do know that Maya will be working at the hotel as a waitress right? Moseby just told me this morning"

"Perfect"

* * *

"Thanks Moseby for giving me this job in the hotel. I really appreciate it" Maya hugged Moseby. "Like I said before you will be always welcome Maya. I know that you are good as a waitress so I said why not when we need someone to do this job. Anyway that's why I chose you for this job in particular"

"Now you can start tomorrow at 5 p.m. ok?" He finish saying and give her a kind smile to her.

"Deal and thanks again this is a beautiful restaurant" She said as she looked around the restaurant. "By the way Moseby before you go...where is Maddie and Bailey?"

"Oh for your luck Maddie is working Mondays and Fridays as a candy cashier. She is just now there so if you care to visit I bet she will be really happy" He smiled. "And Bailey is she working here too?"

"Oh no Bailey is living at the university were she is studying of course and so is Cody but they came back from a vacation that London gave them and they are back to visit their mother and brother. So your lucky that you arrive on this time of year when everyone is at the Hotel living or just visiting. Well Maya I got to go to work so call me if you need anything ok?"

"I will and thanks mister Moseby again see you soon" She smiled to him as she waved her hand.

* * *

That same night she saw Cody and Bailey after all this years waiting for a waitress to gave them a table. Hopefully she was their waitress. "Omg guys!" She hug them both at the same time. They looked confused but then realized who their waitress was. "Maya! Good to see you again!" Bailey hugged her again. "After all this time and you still a waitress" Cody chuckles and Bailey hit his shoulder.

"Yes, I think I am. I just got this job thanks to Moseby."

"Are you staying in the hotel?" Cody asked. "Yes but not for long I think" Maya said with a sad face. "Have you seen Zack already?" Cody asked with a serious face. Maya look down and then up to him and said "Yes and we even talk..."

"How did it go?" Bailey asked as she follow Maya who was looking for a clean table for them. She waited for them to sit and gave their menu's. "Well not so good...Anyway take your time on what you want to order. I will be right back when you guys ready"

With Cody and Bailey.

"Poor Maya" Bailey said. "Oh and poor of my brother. He finally got to forget about her and now she is suddenly back and why for?" Cody asked concern about his brother. "Oh Cody your worried about your brothers feelings. That's cute. I love when you care about your brother"

"Ok don't make it a big deal. But yes I'm worried about my brother for many reasons that I can't even explain. Maybe because he is too broken to think straight" Cody said as he looked down to his menu. "Don't you worry Cody. He is an adult just like you I think he can control him self from doing stupid stuff." Bailey hold Cody right hand and he kiss her hand. "I hope"

After Maya took Cody and Bailey's order she waited for more costumers to come and that's when she saw Zack followed by London. "Table for two please" Zack said to the waitress not realizing at first that it was Maya. "Yes...follow me" She said with a weak voice. That's when Zack skewer London's arm telling her to follow his act. London roll her eyes and skewer his arm back real hard. "Ow!" Zack looked at London and talked with her telepately . _That hurt! now control yourself and act._

She mimic him and make crying baby faces just to annoy him and then stop when they made it to their table. "Thanks" London said to Maya. "Here are the menu's call me when your ready to order." She was about to go but he called her. "We are ready to order. For London lets order her favorite spaghetti and meat balls and for me well the same" He smiled to London begging her with his eyes to smile back. She smile "Yes, that's what I want"

"Any drinks?"

"A bottle of London favorite Tipton Wine will be nice" He hold her hand and smiled to London. She ignore Zack and said "Don't bring us the whole bottle please" She said to Maya with a smile. Zack squeezed London's hand and look back at Maya. "No, bring the whole bottle I want this night to be special" He said back to Maya without looking at her. London roll her eyes. Maya was so confused.

_Why is Zack holding London hand like that and why are they so dress up. Are they like a couple or something? How could this be possible...?'_

Maya took a deep breath trying to hold her tears and took the menus off their hands and said "I will back at you guys" With a smile.

At Cody's and Bailey's table. "Cody look, your brother is here and with London?" Bailey said confused.

Cody lay his head to see "They do that all the time Bailey" He lay back. Not worried or impressed about what he saw. "Well...do they hold hands too?"

Cody lay his head to see them again fast. His eyes open real big. "And guess who is their waitress" Bailey said with her arms crossed. "Oh no, really Zack what are you doing?"

"I will be right back"

"But Cody don't let Zack ruin our date." Bailey said with an upset face trying to convice Cody to stay. "It will be just a second" Cody said as he stand up from his seat and walked to Zack's table.

"Oh hey little brother long time no see" Zack said with a smile. "What are you doing Zack?"

"Nothing why? I'm just having dinner with my bestie." Zack said looking normal. "Holding hands? everytime you see Maya around?"

"Look Cody, I'm on a mission and your are not helping so. Have fun with your date and leave me alone I know what I'm doing" Zack said now looking serious. "And your mature enough to even call it a mission?" Cody chuckles. "Bye Cody" Zack waved his hand ordering with his eyes to his brother to go because Maya was arriving.

"So , here is your wine guys" She put the bottle of wine on the table. "And these are your spaghetti and meat balls. Enjoy" Maya said to them. "Thanks" London said once again and Zack didn't even care to look at Maya. When Maya was gone London kick him on the leg and said "What's wrong with you? You don't even care to look at her how you pretend to see if she is jealous or not? At least say thank you too her next times she brings us something Zack."

London was angry with her friend for his attitude.

"London understand me please, is hurts me to even see her" Zack said in low voice to her while looking down as he tried to eat too.

* * *

The next day...

With Maddie at the candy shop. "Hi Maddie. That's odd I thought you only worked Mondays and Fridays?" Maya said confused. "I offered. My other job isn't paying me what I expected so I will be here all Mondays Tuesdays and Fridays." Maddie said as she hugged her back.

"I will not take much time of your work so don't worry. I just wanted to ask you something" Maya said a little shy. "Go ahead say it"

"Does Zack still lives at the hotel?"

"Yes he is, in fact he moved out with London just two months ago" Maddie smiled. "So they are..." Maya didn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah I know, who would imagine" Maddie said as she was putting in order some candies. "At the penthouse?" Maya asked. "yes" Maddie answered. Maya heart stop for a moment and then ran away.

Then Maddie keep talking "But don't get me wrong they are not together, its just that Zack couldn't pay for his apartment no longer and didn't want to live with his mother cause he needed privacy in his life so he had no choice but to..." She look up to see Maya and realized that she was gone. "Oh great I'm talking to the air."

* * *

Maya run to the elevator and went to the last floor where the penthouse was. She couldn't believe her ears so she wanted to prove it with her own eyes. When she was at the long hallway were the penthouse were she saw Zack walk out of London door and said to London "Last night you did it awesome lets repeat that today" London roll her eyes and say back to him "Just don't repeat me every time what I have to do" He kiss her cheek that looked from far as a kiss on the mouth.

Maya stood there like a mummy. Because she thought they were talking about other things that some couples do when they date. But what she didn't know was that they were actually talking about the acting of last night.

When Zack closed the door he saw Maya and asked nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhmm nothing. I...I was actually going to send London a message from Moseby..." She lied. "Anyway I'm just curious are you and London dating... like a couple?" Maya asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Actually yes. That's why I told you that I already had moved on with my life Maya. London has been my girlfriend over a year now that's why I moved in with her cause I loved her. And last night we show our love from each other for the 50s time" He smirked to Maya. He lied and lied and kept lying.

"50's time?" Her mouth drop. "Yes, we are madly in love Maya and no worried we are using protection" He said. "That's not funny Zack"

"Anyway I gotta go to buy some cake to London, she deserves it" He smirk at her again. _Really Zack a cake? _he thought.

When he walked away. Maya just stood there frustrated and asked her self over and over again. "Why? Why? Why? how could be this true?"

She was not jealous but she was hurt. She knew that she couldn't be jealous because she had to convince her self that he was no longer in love with her and that he had actually move on with her life and if she was jealous she did her best to not show it but she felt heart broken whenever he saw Zack. Because she loved him and not because she knew he most be rich because he is working with London and also is his girlfriend so he needed to be paid very well. So it wasn't for the money she came back it was because of the love. And she might told her story in so way that seemed that she was after the money it wasn't like that.

* * *

She turn to go back to her room and sat on her couch and do a video chat with her daughter.

_"Hi mom!"_

"Hey honey how are you? having fun with grandma?" Maya kind smiled to her kid.

_"Why you ask that mom? No offense mom, I love grandma and everything but she sleeps all the time and I miss you. I would have more fun with you that's for sure" _

"Come on Baby, I know is hard but remember grandma is getting old to be playing all the time and she needs to rest to recover her energy just for you"

_"She sleeps more than a cat" _Her daughter said and they both laugh_. "But how it going on Boston mom?"_

"Well, I got a job as a waitress at the Tipton Hotel. I get to see my old friends and when I have more money I will travel back to you or if I get lucky I will bring you as plan to Boston so you could be with me through this jorney" Maya said. _"Ok, just hope that everything that you had plan work Mommy "_

"Thanks baby, call you later okay?"

_"Ok. Love you mommy"_

"Love you too baby bye!" She close her laptop.

Maya took a deep breath not knowing what to do with her life. But then she took her cellphone and called Zack or at least leave him a voice mail saying. "Zack, I wish I could talk to you again and not fight. Call me please... bye"

* * *

On the other hand. Zack was walking around Boston with London when a girl stopped him. "Zack!" He turn to see her and turned to be...

"Mermaid girl?" His eyes wide opened.

* * *

_**Oh oh what mermaid girl is doing in Boston? What Maya will do to win Zack heart back? Will she gave up or will she keep trying? And what will happen if she caught that London and Zack are actually acting? Oh Oh Zack be careful with your plans. **_

_**Hope you like this chapter. I know its a little or should I say too long but I hope some big questions are answered. Hope you tell me what you think in a review I will love that and it will make me happy that you guys still reading my stories. **_

_**Sorry for not updated my stories fast I been busy but always working on it. ;) **_

_**Sorry for my bad English again. **_

_**Please review. 3 3 3**_

_**Love -Gomez Lili**_


	5. Marrisa Marrisa who you are?

**After all this time**

* * *

**Author note: **_So this chapter is more short than the other one but still hope you like it and tell me about what you guys think about this. Please review. Thank You very much for reading! And thanks to usaguilove95 for such a nice review it make me smile and make me want to keep writing for you guys. So hope you like this chapter usaguilove95._

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Marrisa is back!

* * *

"Oh my God Marrisa?"

"Yes, is the girl you thought it was a mermaid in high school" She chuckles. They hug each other. "Wow, you have change a lot Marrisa" London said surprised. "In the good or in the bad?"

"The good obviously you look stunning" Zack said not keeping his eyes off his mermaid . "So, what are you doing in Boston? There's not beach around here" Zack asked confused. And before Marrisa could say something London said. "Well, I will go back to my Hotel so you guys can keep on chatting, bye!" and she walked away leaving Zack and Marrisa alone.

"Well I decided to move to Boston and here I am. I do not compete anymore so I decided to start a new life from the beginning" She smiled.

"And this is your first step uh?" Zack started walking with her. "Yes. in fact just yesterday I move in to a nice little apartment. Still unpacking everything and its so exhausting" She said to him looking down. "Can I help you on something?" Zack offered.

"Well, that would of be great." She shy smiled to him and walked over her apartment.

* * *

At her apartment. "Wow this is so empty like a new apartment obviously" He nervously laugh. _What a stupid comment you made Zack _he thought. "You need some decorations at least" Zack said while unpacking some of her stuff.

"Yeah I know but I just arrived so don't blame me" She laughs.

While he was unpacking stuff for her, he decided to look at his cellphone for lost messages. He heard the voice mail of Maya. He took a deep breath, try to ignore the situation and try to be happy for Marrisa.

"You turn to a great looking man Zack how old are you again?" She started to flirt. "23" He smiles to her not believing that she was already flirting with him. "You look great too Marrisa life most have been good to you " He chuckles. "The truth is that my life as been better since you give me that advice of doing whatever I want and just relax...something like that anyway I take things more slow and told my dad how I felt and he let me go."

"That's good to hear. I never thought that you still remember what I told you in high school." He smiles feeling cared.

"Well thanks to your advice look where I am. And I'm so happy I got to find you" She said while unpacking her stuff like he was doing. "And London she seems so strange. So normal at least in clothing." She chuckles. "Time past and people change that's what happen. She still's a little dumb but I don't even know if is all part of an act anymore... But yes she is doing great even if she quit her job as the owner of Tipton Hotel and now Moseby is the one running it."

"Mister Moseby is at the Hotel" She smiled real big exited. " I want to see him. He helped me in so many ways so I need to see him"

"Well I can take you there is you want tomorrow" He offered." I will love that Zack. By the way thanks for helping unpacking."

"If you need anything here I am and that's no problem but as much I like to stay with you more time I can't cause I still have a lot of things to do so, see you later Marrisa was good to see you back."

"Hey! I promise I will come back to you" She smiles and he walk away. "Or should I say after you" She smirk.

* * *

At the Tipton Hotel

"Hey Maddie!" Zack shouted cause she was about to leave the candy shop. "I know your working hours are over but I need your help" Zack says as he walked over to her. "Want to grab a coffee and talk about your problems in there, I'm super exhausted" Maddie look at him with a tired face.

"Wow didn't know being a candy girl is too much for you. But anyway ok let's go then" Zack said as he chuckles.

* * *

At the Coffee shop. "Being a Candy girl is not what bothers me, what bothers me is that I have to be standing all the time. Because I don't have a chair. If it wasn't for that I will of be a happy candy girl" Maddie said to Zack as she takes her coffee.

"Well, you can always ask Mr. Moseby for a nice chair" Zack said in obviously mode. "Moseby is always working I don't want to bother him for some chair. " She sighs. "Anyway, tell me why you need my help?"

"Well, London and I...well we are pretending to be a couples for Maya's jealously"

"That's so immature Zack." She look at him with a face. "I thought that you were going to say that but let me finish. I just want to know the truth of Maya. If she really loves me she would fight for me but If not she will just let me go once again. Anyway today I reunited with Marrisa" He look at her in the eyes.

"And whose Marrisa?"

"The mermaid girl I found on the on the sea and helped her. In Seven Seas High School, you weren't there by the way so just hear me out" Zack said speaking fast. "Ok...keep going" She was confused.

"So as I told you, I reacquainted her and I helped her unpack her things on her new apartment"

"Wait so she is staying in Boston?" Maddie asked. "Yes, and she looks great and well everything" Zack said with a nervous smile. "Oh I get it she was your crush back then and now is back and you still don't know what you feel about Maya all this time."

"Exactly, I want to know more about Marrisa. But I still want to know if Maya's feelings for me are real so I had to kept my plan going with London but..."

"Zack my advice is do what you think is right to do" Maddie said and he said "Yeah I have hear that before...but I will keep with my plan even if I'm dating two girls, one acting obviously and the other not."

"Just try to not get caught by Maya or even Marrisa. She will think that you are crazy or worse a player like before" Maddie said. "Wow, that kinda hurt my feelings about the player part I was never a player" He said trying to cover himself. "Yeah right. Anyway if you need anything just call me."

"I will. Oh and Maddie don't tell anything about this to Maya or Marrisa please" Zack said looking at her standing up from the chair.

"Don't worry about that I can play along too you know. By the way thanks for the Coffee" Maddie said as she left the Coffee shop.

* * *

With Cody and Bailey visiting at her Mother Carrie Martin.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" Cody asked as he hugged her tight. "Well tired of working honey and you?" Carrie said with an exhausted voice and look on her face. "We are good, the university its treating us very well and I still have my beloved Bailey by my side" He said with a smile as he took Bailey's hand and kiss it. "Well I'm happy to hear that"

"You sure need some vacation Carrie, so Cody and I saved some money just for you" Bailey said with a smile as she hand her a ticket. "I'm going to the Royal Caribbean International cruise?" Carrie was shocked. "Yes, you been an amazingly great working mother and you deserve some relaxing days at least" Cody said.

Zack entered to the room and said "I give me credit too, I helped buying this ticket" Zack hugged her mother. "Thank you son's" Her tears fell down to her cheeks. "Don't worry mom you deserve it"

"And thank you Bailey" She kind smile to her as she hugged her."Anything for you Carrie" Bailey said with a kind smile.

"Well tomorrow I will be going to this relaxing cruise so I better be packing" She says excitad.

At the living room with Cody, Bailey and Zack talking.

"So Marrisa is back uh?" Cody said looking at Zack with a face. "And you will ask her out?" Bailey asked curious. "Maybe I don't know just yet. I'm still on a mission"

"You mean the horrible plan that you have with London pretending to be your girlfriend" Cody asked rolling his eyes.

"Look its not as bad as you think it will work I think" Zack said nervously. "Anyway what are you guys doing tonight?"

* * *

7:05 p.m. at Maya's suit.

She was on her bedroom looking old photos of her and Zack. But then Bailey called her. "Hello? Bailey?" She was confused she never have called her.

_"Yes, is Bailey talking. I just wanted to know if you are planning to do something tonight?"_

"No, why?" Maya was confused.

_"Well, Cody, I and Maddie we where planning to ice skate tonight at an amazing park in Boston. Do you wanna go with us? Like old days?" Bailey asked nervously over the phone. _

"That sound great, thanks for inviting me guys. But at what time?"

_"At 9 p.m. we can pick you up if you want"_

"That will be nice and thanks again well bye see you in 2 hours" She hung up the phone and smiled. _At least my old friends care about me_ she thought.

* * *

8:26 p.m At London's penthouse with Zack.

"So how was your say with Marrisa?" London asked looking curious but happy. He smiled and sat on her bed. "Well actually it went pretty well, I can't wait to see her again" He smiled. "Your blushing?"

"Omg you like her?"

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I will quit my plan." Zack said while laying on her bed. "Well, this plan won't last for long that's for sure" She said telling him the truth.

"If you act well enough maybe it will work. Anyway Cody and Bailey and Maddie invited us to go Ice skating with them at 9 so dress up cause we are going." Zack said as he stands up from the bed as change his clothes.

She roll her eyes and said "I don't know how to skate so I will be staying you go without me." She jump on her bed and turn on the tv.

"No, cause Maya will be there too. You have to go with me. Remember your my girlfriend." Zack said. She rolls her eyes. "This whole pretending to be your girlfriend is killing but as a good friend I will go just to make your dreams come true" She said looking grumpy.

"Thanks London for understanding my situation" He kiss her forehead and she little smile but roll her eyes. She stood up and look for some clothes to were that night. "Try to look cute"

"I'm always wearing cute stuff Zack" Yes that's London.

"What about this cute floral summer dress? With some white convers" He asked holding her dress. "I can work on that"

Minutes later she walks out of the room wearing the dress and white convers. "Sexy, cute and adorable. Yes it will make Maya jealous it as too" Zack said looking at London up and down. She hit him with her purse on his head. "Ouch!"

"Are you ready?" She asked. "Yes what you think of this shirt?"

"I like the wine color of it and the dark blue jeans and well the white convers just like me" She chuckles. "You are beginning to understand the fashion Zack" She smiles. "I guess, living with you as taught me a lot of fashion stuff" He smiles. "Come on lets go"

* * *

On the other side at the parking lot. 9:03 p.m.

Maya and Bailey were already on the car already waiting for Cody cause he told them to wait a minute because he was going to make a call. "Thanks, Marrisa for arriving to Boston at last minute. By the way do you have any plans for tonight?"

* * *

**_So, will the planning go like excepted or will go like a total disaster? Why did Cody invited Marrisa in private to show up at the ice skating place? What is he planning?Want to find out? Let me know in a review and tell me._ **

_**Love -Gomez Lili**_


End file.
